Dirty Little Secret
by Trish-Ah
Summary: Lilly has a dirty little secret and if anyone finds out, she could loose her job, her manager's job, and it would change her life. AU - Miley isn't Hannah Montana. Oliver is two years older. Loliver, of course.
1. Monologue

**Oy! I don't own Hannah Montana, okay?**

**This is strictly AU**.

_Lilly kept her eyes fixated in front of her as she sat in the back of the training room, her mind determined take in the information her manager was trying to peruse to them. All of the hourly supervisors were in the room, an hour into the meeting, and all she could focus on was the fact that she had been feeling stomach pains. Placing her hand on her stomach, she flinched, trying not to seem obvious. But his eyes were on her every movement, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to fool him. He was worried just as much as she was._

_Eight months into her pregnancy, there was no way she couldn't be going to labor now. Not yet. It had to have been the baby kicking way to hard. Turning to him, she just smiled._

"_He's a little fussy…"_

_Then, just as she said that, she felt her water break, and his phone was quickly out of his pocket, calling the doctor. Everyone's attention turned to her, and she lat out frustrated scream. "I think I'm going into labor…"_

"_Okay, everyone the meeting is done," their manager, Kelly, said and was soon at Lilly's side. "Oliver, did you call an ambulance?"_

"_Yeah…" he nodded and turned to one of the last few supervisors left. "But they said it'd be faster for us to take her, so…"_

That was a lie. He didn't call the ambulance, no one does when the hospital is only five minutes away. He called the doctor, my personal doctor. Seems strange, doesn't it? My assistant manager has my gynecologist programmed in his phone.

Before I get to that little factor, though, I suppose it would be wise for me to tell you who I am. Lillian Ann Truscott. I'm twenty, part-time college student, and live in the sunny state of California. I work (or am I slave? I still question it…) for one of the biggest retail chain companies… Pepper. I love my job mainly because of the people I work for. My current position is what they call an hourly supervisor of the grocery department. I basically order, feature, and do paperwork.

See, at my job there are certain rules between and hourly supervisor and a salary manager. You can't be friends. Not really. You can't hang out, and you can't date. I've been working there for six years, and I've had several managers come and go, some attractive, but I've never had a problem with being attached to any of them.

I know your intelligent but in case you aren't, let me fill you in a little secret: I slept with my manager. A bad choice? A right one? Well, as you can tell, no matter how you can look at it, the situation happened, and both of us are facing the consequences.

So let me just keep you paused on this scene, and let me rewind so you can see what exactly happened that led me to this, and just how it is that we managed to keep this little escapade a secret for so long.

**Author's Note: This is the monologue. Obviously, short but gives you an idea what the story is going to be about. Hope you enjoy, another chapter will come along soon, I promise.**

**Love, Tricia**


	2. Chapter One: January 1st, January 15th

**I am in no way, shape, or form associated with Disney, Hannah Montana, and the actors/actresses. Thank you.**

**January 1st**

This was the day that started it all. Well, kind of. It's what started the big changes that were going on at my job. For awhile now, we knew we were getting new trainee assistant managers. Most trainees that we get are young, between the ages of twenty-five to thirty. They were coming in two weeks. Our store is actually considered on the training stores for Pepper. We're not in the corporate state, but we're known was one of the best stores in our region.

But that's not the big change that I'm talking about. In fact, the big change isn't really that big of a change, so much as it is an upsetting one. You see, when I first got hired, it was by him, Tony. Tony has been my assistant manager for five years. He was someone who took charge, he was someone who understood personal problems, he was all about family. He was someone who you could go to, and he was excellent in training, teaching, and all around a strong worker.

So when he announced two weeks ago that today was going to be his last day, my heart dropped, as did others. He was highly respected. But, he had to transfer cause his wife was sick, and if he was going to leave us, at least it was a good reason. So today, in our daily meeting, we had a cake made to him, a few jokes to do throughout the day to make it fun, and when he spoke to us to say goodbye, you could tell he didn't want to leave. One of the other assistants, Michelle, was crying, and I couldn't look at her because it was going to be hard on me, as well.

No one would think that with him transferring, the whole atmosphere would change. But it did. When three o'clock rolled around, when the management team was making their rounds walking, Tony was coming around saying goodbye to everyone. When they came to my department, Grocery, he came around and shook my hand, and said it was a pleasure to work with me for all these years.

"If they give you a hard time, just call. I'll set them straight," I laughed.

"As soon as there is an opening at my store, I'll give you a call," he smiled then started to walk away.

But he stopped in his tracks and turned back around to me. "Do you know who your new manager is going to be?"

I shook my head. I had no clue. I figured with consumables being a top priority, they were going to give me either Michelle or Travis, both assistants who have been there the longest.

"It's going to be one of the new trainees," he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "David, I think," he shrugged.

"A.. what? A trainee?"

"He's from Pepper, though," he shrugged. "So he knows the company, at least. The other one, Oliver, is from Electron, so he'll be over Electronics."

I'm not entirely sure why he told me that. Probably to prepare me, I guess. Before I knew it, the day was over, and I was driving home. Worried and anxious.

Trainees are obviously just that. Their trainees. They don't know what their doing most of the time. I guess I should be happy I'm getting the one who knows the company, versus the other one who doesn't. But, like most trainees I've had the experience of working with, they come in to the store with a big ego. They walk in, their noses up in the air, high and mighty. See, that doesn't fly with me because most of the time, I know more than they do. But because I'm a lower level, and because I'm an hourly, not a salary, they treat you lower.

I'm not the best worker, but I'm a hard worker. I do what they ask, I work fast, and I try to make everything look… good. I don't suck up, I do run into fights, and I'm trying hard not to judge who it is that I'm getting. Mainly because I could be wrong, and these two managers could be different.

But usually, their not.

**Two Weeks Later - January 15th**

She was running late. Again. Her blonde hair was still wet and curly as she ran through the automatic doors and towards the back of the store. When walking, the trip from the back of the parking lot to the back of the store was about ten minutes. When running, Lilly was able to make it in three. She quickly swiped her badge and walked into her store manager's office, grabbing the last reaming walkie. The last one was the oldest, with the biggest ear piece, but she didn't mind. After being used to it for coming in late like she has, she learned to accept it.

Grabbing a antibacterial wipe from the box, she made it to the training room, where everyone was sitting, listening to Kelly, their store manager, give off the sales. She slinked in through the door and leaned up against the wall. Kelly's back was to her, but she turned around anyways and smiled at Lilly, watching her clean off the earpiece. "Nice of you to join us."

Lilly looked up and smirked. "Sure."

"Now, as you guys know," Kelly turned to the rest of the associates. "We have two new managers joining us today."

Lilly tossed the wipe into the trashcan right next to her and clipped the walkie on to her pocket and placed the earpiece in her ear. As she finally looked up from what she was doing, she noticed that she was standing next to two people she didn't recognize.

One was tall with curly red hair mopped on top of his head. He was big, but not fat. He had some muscle built, and looked about twenty-seven. The other was shorter, with shaggy brown hair. He had some muscle on him, but not a lot, and was thinner then the other. He caught her eyes, and for a moment she felt her breath get caught in her throat. He had amazing brown eyes, and when he smiled she had to look away.

He had the two weaknesses that made her, well, weak.

When she turned her attention back to Kelly, she could see that everyone now had their eyes in her direction.

"I'm going to let them introduce themselves."

The two were silent for a minute, and then finally the tall, read head spoke first. "I'm David."

He had a southern accent.

"I worked at the Dallas store for four years. I was a department manager for two over Frozen and Dairy, and trained in the program for about six months."

"David is taking Tony's place," Kelly announced. "He's going to be over consumables since he knows it well."

Then everyone turned their attention to the shorter one, except Lilly. She kept her attention on the floor.

"Um, well, my name is Oliver, and I just entered the training program when David did." He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I've worked for Bailey's for two years, then I worked and became a manager for Electron. They shut down our store about a year ago."

"I rearrange the areas around, so Travis doesn't have to have two areas. Oliver is going to be over the Entertainment section. Their going to basically watch for the next two weeks, get to know you guys, ask questions… and then they'll be gone for another two weeks for class."

Lilly tuned her attention to the walkie and noticed she forgot to turn it on. As if on cue, as soon as she switched it on, she could hear someone calling for her to get a phone call. She excused herself, more for her own personal favor than anyone else's.

She walked to the nearest phone, which was in the break room, and picked it up.

"This is Grocery, how may I help you?"

"DO YOU SELL PIGS FEET?"

Lilly pulled the phone away from her ear for a minute. It was seven in the morning, and this person was yelling on the phone.

"Um, do you mean the ones in the jar?"

"YES!"

She couldn't help but laugh. This person was in an immediate need for, well, pigs feet.

"Yes sir, we do."

-

That's my job. Selling pigs feet to customers who prefer to yell more than speak at a normal tone because their on their Bluetooth. Actually, I don't get customers asking for that all the time. In fact, I rarely sell at least one jar a month, so it was surprising. But when you work in retail, you never get surprised.

It was at that moment I should have realized I was going to be in trouble, though. I made the mistake of looking away from Oliver, a sign of weakness… of attractiveness. If you cant look someone in the eye, it's an instant attraction.

That switch in my mind didn't go off like it normally does. I've told myself I'd never be attracted to a manager, and someone who has a girlfriend/married.

It's always worked save for this time.

That night, I went to bed with him on my mind, and I feel guilty.

**Author's Note: Thanks for kind reviews! Hope the first chapter doesn't disappoint! I work in retail, Wal-Mart, in fact, so I'm basing a lot of this off of some stories I run into, except for the whole storyline. That just popped up in my head haha.**


End file.
